


Beautiful Boy

by iheartlarrystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Famous Harry, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Student Louis Tomlinson, Twitter, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartlarrystylinson/pseuds/iheartlarrystylinson
Summary: Louis could not help but wonder if Harry was wearing any underwear. He overheard some kids discussing that it seemed he was not. He still has not answered Harry’s question and just looked at Harry’s groin. Harry caught his gaze and he just wanted to be swallowed by the bus right now. He started blinking rapidly as if it would save him from embarrassment  .“I’m not”  Harry said“I’m sorry?”“You were wondering if I’m wearing underwear”“Did I say it loud?” He’s pretty sure if he has not blushed before, he was now.“No boo. It shows in your eyes” Then Harry fucking Styles winked at him.How can this boy wonder just read what’s on his mind? Bloody mind reader!“I’m not gay!” What the actual fuck? Why did he  just say something stupid?!





	1. Jacked Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was my futile attempt of creating something I want to read myself. The only reason I was able to have courage to write this was because of a friend I met in IG. She is very special and I hope her dreams come true. For @Only_larry_can .

Louis was browsing his twitter account for the past hour searching for an inspiration for his essay in Modern English Literature. He has been procrastinating and now the thought that he was cramming for this damn project was ludicrous. Cramming for him meant the project was due the following week. He does not have ADHD as what almost all the millennials claim they have whenever they lose focus and could not concentrate on one task or follow instructions all at the same time. Right now though, he wanted to claim as though he has one. He could not think, focus, and would really kill to have an In- N- Out Burger at 12:30 midnight on a Thursday no less. 

So he decided to search on “Trends for you” and look at “moments”. When he got bored he just clicked on Entertainment and the image of Harry Styles just popped out. He swiped the link, watched videos and read comments. At this moment Louis was not the only one paying attention to Harry. Something down there was in full attention as well. He’s on his fourth year at the University, he had his shares of flings and girlfriends. Although he’s 21, he must admit that he has not really fallen in love. And now staring at this bloke and watching him sing a cover of Girl Crush was making him feel things he has never felt before. 

“What the fuck?! Who is this guy?” Louis blurted out loud.

Louis typed Harry Styles on his search button in twitter and the latest comment he read was  
@atlgababy “re-selling my GA ticket to the Atlanta concert, family emergency. I’m sad I can’t see my baby Harry :(“ DM me”

He immediately sent a message to get the ticket. He’ll worry about the plane ticket later on. He estimated a two hour plane ride and hotel would be inexpensive since he’s getting a GA ticket. He did not understand the spur of the moment decision. 

“I guess I’ll continue this essay tomorrow”. 

 

***  
Louis was at the venue quite early after exploring the city for a little bit. There was a bit of commotion since he heard the venue oversold 2,000 tickets and a lot of fans were not happy. He was worried for teeny tiny bit at first but since he was early he was confident he will be let in. Louis was observing all the crowd and majority of them were girls, he noticed it seemed they did not know each other prior to this concert but looked like they were already friends. He saw a little kid with a rainbow cape and a pair of rainbow shorts to match it. Clearly this was a safe place for the LGBT community. 

 

Louis has been to concerts a few years ago and it did not feel like this. He felt he was suffocating. Harry was more beautiful in person, he just wanted to savor this moment and appreciate whatever this feeling Harry elicited in him. In the middle of a song he does not know the title yet, he felt light headed. Like he was about to throw up. He just fainted and felt gentle hands helping him, then he totally passed out. 

***

It was dark when Louis woke up. Totally clueless where he was. He started blinking rapidly trying to focus and say he needed water. Then the lights turned on. 

“Hi! How are you feeling? Do you need water?” Harry handing him water.

Louis could not speak. It’s either from shock or he was just really thirsty. He took the water and drank it.

“Thank you, where am I?’ 

“You’re in my tour bus. I wanted to bring you to the hospital but my staff said you needed to rest you might just be dehydrated. So did you enjoy the show? At least the few songs you saw? What’s your favorite?”  
He’s so chirpy for someone who performed more than 10 songs at his concert. 

Louis could not help but wonder if Harry was wearing any underwear. He overheard some kids discussing that it seemed he was not. He still has not answered Harry’s question and just looked at Harry’s groin. Harry caught his gaze and he just wanted to be swallowed by the bus right now. He started blinking rapidly as if it would save him from embarrassment .

“I’m not” Harry said 

“I’m sorry?”

“You were wondering if I’m wearing underwear”

“Did I say it loud?” He’s pretty sure if he has not blushed before, he was now.

“No boo. It shows in your eyes” Then Harry fucking Styles winked at him.

How can this boy wonder just read what’s on his mind? Bloody mind reader! 

“I’m not gay!” What the actual fuck? Why did he just say something stupid?!

“Honey, nobody said you were” . Harry was just smiling and looking at Louis as if he hung the moon or something.

“So baby, where are you from?” How many endearments has this bloke has said to him in a span of two minutes?

“Ahm, erm, ahem”

“I’ve never been to that place! What’s it like?” goodness! This gorgeous boy is going to fucking kill him. Was he always like this? Corny? Cute?

“I’m from New York”

“New York! Always jacked up!” What the heck does that mean? And harry continued smiling. 

“You seemed clueless. So tell me, do you go home to a cactus?” Now Louis was totally lost. What the hell was Harry talking about?

“ Err..I don’t understand your question” He absolutely looked like a deer caught in the headlights now. Fucking cactus!

Harry did not seem bothered by his response. His eyes were so dilated, either he took drugs, adrenaline was still kicking in from his show or he really just liked staring at Louis’ face. He does not understand why Louis so badly wanted it to be the last one. 

“Forgive my manners, I’m Harry Styles.” He offered his hand to shake  
“And you are? Not gay from New York” his dimple was showing and Louis wanted to melt. From seeing the cute dimple and from embarrassment .

“I’m so sorry I don’t know what has gotten into me. I’m normally very articulate and not offensive. My name is Louis, Louis Tomlinson” He took Harry’s soft hand and gently squeezed it. Harry squeezed it back. Neither one of them letting go. Weird. It felt good.

 

“Louis, I was wondering if you’re hungry. I was so worried about you, you missed half my show. Is there anything you want to… eat… right now?” Those dilated pupils don’t help.

Why does this sound so dirty? Did he bump his head hard? Suddenly everything that comes out of that fucking mouth sounds dirty to him? What’s happening to Louis? 

“Err. Ahm.. I’m not hungry, just tea I guess”

“Coming right up, any special request babe?”

“Do you have Yorkshire tea?”

“I may actually”

“Ok, no milk, no sugar”

“Yes, boss”. Harry finally let go of his hand and bolted somewhere. 

He looked around and thought the inside of tour buses actually looked cool. He thought they’d be small. But it felt there was enough space here for everything one needs. 

Harry came back with a warm cup of tea. Louis drank it immediately. It did not scald his tongue, thankfully.

“Thank you for the tea, but I better leave now. I’m sure you need to be elsewhere too” He tried to stand up and then slowly sat down again. He felt just a bit queasy. 

“Relax babe” . Why are you so pretty? Louis thought.

“It’s the genes”. Aw, for fuck’s sake Louis!

“Are you a mind reader?” Louis was bewildered.

“No boo. You’re just too easy to read. Now are you sure you’re not gay, bi?” 

Nobody has ever asked Louis that question. Not even to himself. But since seeing this gorgeous, gorgeous boy he could not think, let alone form a coherent sentence. 

He did not answer the question, he was busy staring at Harry’s pink lips. As if inviting him to devour it. He looked at his lips, then at his eyes, back to his lips and his eyes. Louis started licking his bottom lips. He did not think or hesitate, he kissed Harry. Louis’ eyes just closed and wanted to feel Harry’s mouth on his. From that moment, it was just him and Harry. The sound of kissing, their head tilting, Harry’s warm hands on his face. Everything just faded. He did not believe in fairy tale kisses. Someone please explain what was happening to Louis. 

He has not had sex in so long and his boner only solidifies something he did not want to admit to himself. He probably liked Harry Styles more than his music. He’s fucked. 

***

Notes: Harry’s concert in this fic is not in chronological order because I started the fic just one day after his Atlanta tour.

 

It’s been four days since that fateful night. Louis still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact he initiated that fucking kiss. He was gone for Harry his head was spinning. He could not remember how he ran out of the tourbus like one thousand bees were after him. He was buzzing for sure. Just a tad bit different buzz. He didn’t sleep that night and checked out so early in the morning that he skipped breakfast. It was a good thing his flight was early the next day. He started working on his essay even though he was so distracted. He did not check twitter or any of his social media. He was scared that gorgeous boy will forever haunt him. Everywhere he looked he saw green. He was mesmerized by this boy’s beautiful green eyes. Those dilated pupils told him Harry was attracted to him. Harry wasn’t out. He did some deductions. Harry didn’t stop Louis from kissing him. He even wrapped his soft hands around his face. Holy fuck! Does that mean Harry was gay or bisexual? Or him for that matter? He has never felt any attraction to any guy he’s ever known.

The past four days did him good and he had done some reflecting. This curly haired boy was driving him insane. So he finally gave up and logged on to twitter. What did he see? This doofus’ goofy face when his mic was about to fall off after giving his all,dancing to Kiwi. He clicked Harry’s name that was tagged in the picture and followed him.

 

So now he had heart eyes and possibly a broken heart since he saw pictures of Harry in a corner on his recent concert on what looked like him cuddling a tall woman. He later found out was Camille Rowe a freaking Victoria’s Secret Model. He immediately closed his browser.

 

***

“Tommo! Can you buy me coffee this morning? I can’t find my debit card” His best buddy Niall yelled from the other side of the cafe.

“You’re a bad liar so stop now Nialler, even your fake blonde hair doesn’t believe you” He yelled back while getting in line to get their morning cuppa.

“You know I only want to pretend you’re my sugar daddy! You have to share your money with the rest of us lowly people.”

“It’s not my money, it’s my stepdad’s”

“Whatever rich boy! Gimme my coffee!”

“Rude!”

While they were sat in a corner he couldn’t help himself and started talking about Harry Styles.

“Ey, are you familiar with Harry Styles?” He didn’t look Niall in his eyes.

“Harry Styles the singer? Yeah, I’ve listened to his songs once. What about him?”

“Nothing, I’ve been listening to his songs and I’m liking it. Anyway, do you have plans this weekend?” Louis changed the topic so quick he didn’t want Niall to have any suspicion in what’s going on in his mind. He’s still avoiding eye contact.

He’d been itching to share to Niall what happened the last weekend but withholding at the same time. He felt ashamed somehow. Although he’s certain Niall won’t judge him.


	2. Kissing Friends

Louis thought the universe was mocking him or deliberately making his life miserable. Just a few days ago he never paid attention to Harry Styles. Now, everywhere he looked he sees his lovely face. Perfect! Just perfect! He bought a new book of Rupi Kaur called The Sun and Her Flowers because for the life of him he could not remember where he placed it when he borrowed Perri’s book. Now he had to replace it. Inside the bookstore he saw a vinyl of Harry’s album. He almost bought it but stopped himself on time. He hurriedly left the store before he made a rash decision and buy it when he already had it downloaded from itunes. The book store was on 5th Avenue, he did not want to go home just yet. So he decided to walk up 6th Avenue. 

There Harry was again! A huge sign in Radio City “Harry Styles Live On Tour” which appeared to be a sold out one. He was lucky to get that Atlanta ticket since he found out all of Harry’s concerts for 2017 were sold out. It astounded him of the kind of impact the boy has on his fans. Louis found out that tickets sold out in less than a minute. 

Why ow why does he see him all the time? He took an Uber and went back to his dorm. It’s Friday night and wanted to call Niall if he’d be up for a night out. His situation was seriously driving him nuts. Before he called Niall he was defeated into succumbing and checked his twitter.

He had a bunch of notifications. He was in disbelief since he does not have a lot of followers. He does not even use his real name on twitter. When he clicked on the little bell for notifications. He figured out why he had so many followers all of a sudden. His beautiful boy Harry Styles followed him back. He felt like a 16 year old teenager about to be asked for prom. What the heck was that thought? He’s battling with himself. He did not want to feel this but at the same time he had never felt this happy or giddy before. 

The envelope icon at the bottom of his twitter showed a number 1. Nobody had ever sent him a message before. He used to have 87 followers and most of them were inactive users. So he tapped on the icon was redirected to messages. His heart stopped beating for a while when he saw the twitter handle that sent him the message. 

@Harry_Styles. Louiiiiiiis!!!! Hi! I’m glad I found you here, I was worried I will never see you or talk to you ever again. I have a show tonight at Radio City, can you come and see me? Pretty please? 

Louis was still trying to comprehend what was happening. He could not type fast enough.

@Tommo_Doncasta Hi Harry! You’re the first person that ever sent me a message here. But your concert is sold out. 

@Harry_Styles. Silly me! I should have said I’m giving you backstage passes. I can have the ticket dropped off at the Will Call Window for you. Also here’s my number xxx xxx xxxx. Text or call me when you’re at the venue. 

@Tommo_Doncasta I suppose I could come. 

@Harry_Styles. Great! See you! Talk to you soon, we’re doing sound check right now. Please send me your number too. Xoxo

@Tommo_Doncasta here xxx xxx xxxx

 

This is getting a little out of hand. He had to tell Niall or he will certainly go crazy. Then he thought, they’re just going to hang out right? No hanky panky, just bropal, laddy lad bonding time. What if Harry asked about the kiss they shared last time? Never mind, he’s probably over his head. Harry has a super model girlfriend, there’s no way he’s going to go for Louis. He was probably just being nice. 

His phone rang.

“Hello Neil!”

“Do you want to have a pint with the boys tonight?” He knew Niall had food in his mouth while he was talking to him on the phone.

“Can I pass? I want to finish this book tonight.” He just lied to his best friend. 

“Ok, next time then. Bye! I’m fucking starving.”

“See you bud, I’ll make it up to you with another cuppa”

“Sure dad!”

“Shut it Niall, stop with that dad thing. Gosh!”

“If you say so dad”

“Fuck! Bye!”

***

It was easy going to the venue. Thank goodness! Because he spent an outrageous amount of time choosing what to wear for tonight. However he did not do what Harry asked him to. He did not text him when he got the passes at the Will Call Window. He was so nervous he thought he might pee in his pants. He was about to go in when someone called out his name.

“Louis Tomlinson?”

“Yes?” 

“Hi! My name is Jeff, I’m Harry’s manager. Will you come with me please?” 

“Louis, nice to meet you”

They shook hands and Louis followed Jeff. 

He was led upstairs going out of the building. They were at the top of the Radio City sign. Jeff left him as soon as he went outside. The weather was a bit chilly, he hugged his hoody. Then he saw Harry approaching him. He was wearing a red and black floral suit. He looked gorgeous. 

“Louiiiiis! You made it!” Harry embraced him so tight. 

Louis put his arms around Harry’s waist and inhaled his scent. Good, so good!

After a little while Harry let go and stared at him. They were both looking at each other’s eyes, neither of them talking. Harry’s goofy and playful side gone. He felt Harry’s right hand caressed his right cheek, tilted his chin up and kissed him gently on his mouth. Louis closed his eyes and kissed Harry back. It was so soft, gentle, unhurried and just perfect. Harry stopped kissing him and started talking.

“I missed you Lou” 

Louis was a bit conflicted on what to say but eventually managed a few words. 

“It’s been a few days” 

“Did you miss me too?” 

“I, ahm, err.. “ This was what speechless Louis looked like. He felt like an idiot.

“I really like that place!” 

His blood went up his face. Remembering their first meeting. He pinched Harry’s side.

“Awww, awww!” while Harry was laughing hysterically 

“I may have missed you too Harry” Louis was not looking at Harry’s eyes. For some odd reason he could not meet his eyes. He did not know whether he was shy, embarrassed or conscious of his appearance. Harry was just so beautiful that he thought Harry deserved someone else in his arms. Like a supermodel perhaps? Was this a fling? Was he a fling? He did not want to ask. 

“You’re beautiful Louis” 

His eyes went wide. How could Harry say such a thing?

“I’m average”

“You’re not. You’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever met. I want to know you more Louis. I know you’re beautiful on the inside too. Will you let me?”

“I guess. We can be friends” . Friends?! What the fuck? Friends kissing? Sure! Why not!?

“To our friendship” Harry offered his right hand. His eyes sparkling. Louis shook his hand.

“To our friendship” Boys who kiss each other. What a friendship! Louis did not want to ask.

“You can stay at the back and wait for me there. There’s a giant monitor, you can still watch without the hassle of people elbowing you. I don’t want you to pass out again”

“That was one time Harry. I was dehydrated. It won’t happen again. But I do love to stay at the back and take advantage of your generosity.”

“Come, I’ll introduce you to my stylist and friend” Harry kissed him again and then led him to the backstage.

He could get used to this. Why was it not wrong letting Harry kiss him senseless? He did not want to stop him and he wanted more. He’s getting addicted. Are they going to have sex? Whoah!? Whoah!? What was he thinking now? Way too fast Louis! 

Louis watched the show backstage. He met a lot of people. For some weird reason the staff did not bother to ask what he was doing in there. It’s as if they knew he was supposed to be there. He’s so excited for the show to finish. He had no idea whether he’s going home tonight. Because he was seriously contemplating on going with Harry. His imagination was running wild and honestly his thoughts were dirty at the moment. He’s slowly realizing things, he’s scared but he’s also excited and giddy. He just wanted to be happy. Right now, being with Harry makes him happy. It’s Saturday the next day and he doesn’t have a class. He wanted to spend time having breakfast with Harry. 

All these thoughts running wild in his mind. It might not be normal and the phase is too fast, but things happen in mysterious ways. He’s so attracted to Harry now. He has never felt this way before. He will give this a chance. He will give himself a chance. Harry seemed besotted by him. If he’s a fling he will take it. And he will be happy for a moment.


	3. Taking it slow

***  
“What did you think about the show?” 

“I think it’s pretty obvious you wanted Kiwi to be your next single. And by the way I finally got why you said “jacked up” when I told you I’m from New York. You have a cute sense of humor. “ 

Louis was so delighted talking to Harry. It’s as if they’ve been friends for a long time. 

“But of course! I have to prove a point. My supporters went wild though, don’t you agree babe?” 

He was caught off guard with the endearment. This was not the first time Harry said this to him. But it felt so different hearing it after they’ve kissed. It’s as if Harry meant it. Now he’s wishful thinking. Also at the same time didn’t want to   
get his hopes up. 

“100%!” 

“That’s my boy! Now do you want to have breakfast with me tomorrow?” 

This boy, a bloody mind reader I tell you. Louis did not want to assume so...

“Sure, where do I meet you?”

Harry blinked a few times before he answered. 

“Ow, I thought you’re coming with me tonight. Not to do anything! I mean we’ll do things obviously. Like you know to talk and cuddle” Harry turned red. 

It’s good Louis wasn’t the only one at a loss for words. This situation is messed up. 

“I’m sorry, I’m assuming. I really want to make the most of it. We go to Europe in two weeks....” Harry started biting his nails. He was beginning to look anxious. He still looked pretty. 

 

“Stop biting your nails. Of course I’ll spend time with you tonight and have breakfast with you tomorrow” 

He did not know what possessed him to do it. But he held Harry’s face and kissed him on the mouth softly. 

Harry looked like a small kitten even though he’s taller than Louis. Harry’s being submissive and Louis liked it. He pressed his body against Harry’s. His pants suddenly felt so stretched. Harry was taken aback when he felt Louis’ erection on his thighs. Then Harry’s eyes started sparkling. He looked a bit naughty now to be honest. Harry started licking the bottom of his lips. 

“Can we leave now? I can’t wait to eat you for breakfast. Gosh! I mean to eat with you!” Louis found that adorable. He was laughing like a hyena. 

“Don’t mind if you do” Then Louis started walking. Too late to give mixed signals now. It’s very clear they both wanted each other. He had goosebumps all over his body and a slight boner trying to escape his pants. 

Harry didn’t know what to say. He was dumbfounded. 

“Which way to your tour bus?”

“I forgot to tell you, I have an apartment here in New York. We could stay there. I’m free for the next two days. We’ll leave for Texas on Sunday. Then free again for two weeks.” 

“That’s nice. We could totally spend more time together. You know, get to know one another. “

“Great! Let’s go get my car.” 

 

It was a fifteen minute drive from Radio City to Harry’s Tribeca apartment. Both of them were silent inside the car. Louis was starting to get conscious when Harry reassured him. 

Harry took his left hand and squeezed it gently. He opened the door for him and gave the keys to the valet. 

Harry’s apartment looked enormous. It’s huge for one person. 

“I’ll show you the guest room later. I’m sure you want tea now. Be back in a jiffy, make yourself comfortable.” 

Louis sat on a white sofa taking in the atmosphere. Harry’s apartment was huge. He could see a library from where he was sat. He was looking for a television but there’s nowhere in sight. The fancy dining table was to his right. Harry must have an entertainment room. 

“Here you go, your favorite. Yorkshire, no milk and sugar” It’s steaming and looked good. 

“Thank you, this is a nice place” He sipped his tea. 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

“My School is just 10 minutes away.” 

“Good to know. That’s great news” 

“Louis”

“Harry” they both said at the same time. 

“You first” Harry gave way. 

“Where’s your tv?” 

Harry laughed so hard with his question. 

“I was so nervous and anxious with what you’re going to ask me, and it’s where’s my tv? You’re something Lou”

“Yeah? So where is it at?” 

“Well, I have an entertainment room near that library. And one is in....my bedroom. Which do you prefer?”

“Ahm..” 

“Don’t answer that. Come with me, I’ll show you” Harry took his hand and led the way. 

Harry’s bedroom was at the second floor of his 2,800 sq ft apartment. 

“There’s the tv. So should we Nextflix and chill?” Louis teased. 

“Do you even know what it means?” Harry pulled Louis inside and pushed him to the wall pressing his warm body onto him. Louis could feel Harry’s mouth and uneven breathing. 

“Harry, I created it” Louis winked at Harry and bit his bottom lip. 

Since meeting Harry, Louis had been a master flirt lately. Everybody knew he needed constant attention. He just didn’t realize he needed attention from a guy as well. Harry’s attention to be exact. He’s really screwed. But he wanted to enjoy and live this moment. He’s actually proud on how he’s taking it. A bit scared but proud. 

 

Harry caressed his cheek, touched his eyebrows, nose, mouth with his thumb. The sensation that he’s feeling from Harry’s thumb running on his mouth was unexplainable. His erection quite obvious. It only drove Harry wild, pressed his body even harder and kissed him. 

 

This is not new to Louis, he’s made out with girls before. The only difference was that he didn’t know what or how to touch the boy creating friction to their bodies. 

Harry lifted both Louis’ legs and wrapped it around his waist. He laid Louis on his bed. 

Harry put his hands behind Louis’ head with his elbows on both side of his shoulders. 

“We’ll take it slow. You’ve never been with a guy before. I’d really love it if we could kiss until morning.” Harry was very considerate. 

Unfortunately, Louis’ hormones don’t agree. He’s so hard and couldn’t think straight. 

“You know, I could be a devil in between the sheets.” Louis was serious and Harry was on the verge of laughing. 

“I’m old enough Harry. Please don’t treat me like I don’t know these things. It’s 2017. No one is that oblivious. Well, obviously I don’t have that experience. But I really want it to be you. Whatever we share tonight. I will cherish. And yes I’d love for us to be kissing until morning”

“You’re beautiful Lou”

“You’re beautiful Harry”

Louis put his hands behind Harry’s head and kissed him. They were avoiding what’s trying to escape in their pants. They’re taking it slow but they started to dry hump each other while kissing. He was so hot for Harry that a few minutes of kissing and grinding he was coming inside his pants. He stopped and looked Harry in his eyes as he was coming. He tried to press his body real hard onto Harry’s. He saw the same dilated pupils. Lips so red, flushed cheeks. Harry was doing the same thing. Neither of them laughing or saying anything. At that moment they knew what they had was special. It will never be the same with any other person. 

“Lou” Harry embraced him after that glorious moment. 

Louis still wasn’t saying anything. He thought that sexual experience was a strong statement about his sexuality. He’s very attracted to Harry, that much he can prove. He’d never experienced something like that with his past girlfriends. 

 

Harry kissed his forehead. 

*****

When Louis woke up the next morning Harry wasn’t beside him. He’s wearing Harry’s pajamas and white t-shirt. He went downstairs. 

“Good morning! I made breakfast babe and your clothes are in the dryer” 

Harry walked up to him and kissed him on the mouth. He moved as if they’ve been together for so long. 

“You’re chirpy this morning.” Louis was eyeing Harry. 

“I’m always chirpy in the morning love”

“That’s good. Because I’m usually not”

“Then we match.” Harry stuck his tongue out. 

It’s early in the morning but Lord, he’s already thinking of what dirty things Harry could do with his tongue. He suddenly felt Harry’s hands palmed his front. Louis’ eyes grew wide. 

“Lou babe, have breakfast first. Stop thinking dirty thoughts”

“I’m beginning to think you’re a mind reader Harry”

“I told you babe, you’re easy to read. Now have some of this amazing sausages. It’s long and juicy. Do want some.... sausage?”

“Fuck! Gimme that!” 

They both laughed. 

“I was wondering if you’d come to Texas with me tomorrow. I’ll fly you out the next day or catch a red eye in time for Monday class” 

Harry wasn’t looking him in his eyes. He too was nervous. 

“Never mind. I don’t know why I asked you that when we could see each other after the Texas show.”

“Harry, you haven’t even heard my answer yet and now you’re taking it back already.” 

“I know it’s stupid. It’s just one day. We’d be together the day after anyway.” Harry was mumbling now. 

 

“I really want to go to Texas. They say everything is big there. I want to see for myself that.... everything is indeed....big?” He said this while looking at Harry from head to toes and his stare lingered at his dick. 

“My beautiful naughty boy. Let’s eat. What did you want to do today?”


	4. Only Angel

Louis went back to his dorm to pack a few things for their Austin, Texas trip. It’s just one day but he still wanted to go home with clean change of clothes, fresh breath and underarms since he’s going straight to his class. He felt everything is happening too fast. They were both acting on instincts, most probably with their dicks to be blunt about it. None of them wanted to open up and talk about real feelings. It’s probably too early for that, Louis thought. 

They took a private plane going there, they did not join Harry’s band who were in the tour bus. Harry wanted to spend all his precious time with him. They did not need a hotel but since Harry wanted Louis to feel comfortable they stayed in one. Harry had to meet his band the moment they landed. Louis checked in alone, it’s under his name. 

He pulled out his book by Rupi Kaur. 

“You do not just wake up and become the butterfly”- growth is a process 

He was contemplating on this because he thought it was apt at the moment when the hotel room door opened. 

“Are you doing alright babe?”

“Yes, was just reading. What’s up?”

“Sound check is in two hours. We have time to cuddle”

Louis raised his eyebrows. Cuddle? Only?

“C’mere” Harry asked

“I was thinking of more than just cuddle. Are you up for it Harold?” His voice high pitched

“What are you up to missy? Four days with me and you’re already challenging me?” He looked suspicious .

“In those four days I’ve already imagined everything I wanted to do with you. You’re always teasing me and leaving me with a hard-on. I think that constitutes a punishment.” Louis did not stand down.

“Hmmm.. what’s on your mind then?”

“I have never sucked anyone’s dick in my life. Maybe you’d like to be the first?” Louis’ smile was indecent.

“Actually, I’d rather be the only one if you don’t mind” Somehow Louis felt Harry meant it. 

It’s too early to talk about that Louis thought. They’re not boyfriends. He’s a fling for sure. Harry’s a rock star and could get any woman, boy he wanted. Louis is here now. He will milk it for what it’s worth. 

“Tell me where to start” Louis started unbuttoning Harry’s skinny jeans. 

“I’ve had blowjobs from girls before, I know what I like. Maybe you like it too?” Louis was unstoppable.

“With that mouth of yours wrapped around my dick, I will never complain about anything anymore Lou babe” 

Louis did not pull down Harry’s pants. He started kissing Harry and palmed his dick with his jeans still on. 

“How many boys have done this to you?” Louis whispered softly in Harry’s ear.

“One and…. I forgot his name already. You babe…. are unforgettable” Harry seemed to be having trouble breathing. Maybe it was the excitement. 

“Did you ever think I will do this to you?” Louis pulled Harry’s hair while palming him. Harry’s dick was thick and pulsing at his touch. He could feel it having a life of its own. Just moving with Louis’ every touch.

“No, I thought….I was the one doing this to you first. Since you ….don’t have the experience. But it seemed you enjoy dominating me… Fuck! How long are you going to torment me?!” 

“Easy tiger! Or Cowboy since we’re in Texas.” Louis continued teasing him.

“I’m going to die, I’m going to die, I’m going to die” 

“My only angel, you won’t get splinters. Only orgasms” 

“I have a hard-on, you enjoy teasing me and now you throw these things about my song!”

“What? I thought you were singing Only Angel?” Louis pulled Harry’s pants down, got on his knees so quick and put Harry’s dick on his mouth with such ease it seemed they’ve done this before. 

It was a shock nobody got injured really. That was a swift move. Louis was proud.

Louis’ eyes were closed. He was humming while sucking and it sent an inexplicable vibration to Harry’s dick he almost came but stopped himself. Harry wanted it to last a bit longer too. Louis opened his eyes and stared directly at Harry’s while he was bobbing his head. It was such a turn on on both their sides. Louis wanted to remember this moment forever. He did not think he will ever do something crazy like this to another guy. He felt this is the only time. 

Louis looked so good with his hollowed cheeks and glistening blue eyes.. He was just so beautiful. 

“Baby, f” Harry did not finish his sentence

“I need to sit down, I’m sorry. I’m afraid my knees are getting weak”

He sat down at the edge of the bed. Louis continued sucking, swallowing what his mouth could cover. Harry’s dick hitting Louis throat, the sensation was so intense. Harry’s eyes were upward and blinking rapidly Louis could not see his pupils. Louis caressed Harry’s thighs, it only added to the sensation Harry was feeling.

“I’m going to come”

Louis did not stop. The thought of Harry coming in his mouth only drove him to suck harder and let Harry’s dick touch his throat. He was hard too and leaking precum.

 

“Babe, pull out now or I’d be coming in your mouth. Please” 

Louis held Harry”s hips tighter, a sign it’s ok..

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Aaahhh Louis baby” Louis swallowed Harry’s cum and still continue sucking until Harry stopped coming.

“I can’t believe this! For the record I usually last longer than this.” Harry looked embarrassed. 

“Sure babe” Louis felt he accomplished something really good.

“I’m sorry let me take care of you” Harry was about to stand up.

“I’m actually alright.” Louis stood up and showed Harry the patch he had in his pants.

“Good thing you brought extra clothes”

“Those are not the only things I brought today” Louis winked at Harry

“You know I did not bring you here to have a fuckfest. I really wanted to spend time with you Lou” 

“But I came with you because I wanted a fuckfest!” Louis stomped his feet going to the bathroom.

Harry dropped his back on the bed and laughed so hard, his eyes were watery. He got up and followed Louis to the bathroom. Louis was done cleaning up. Harry hugged Louis from behind and settled his chin on top of Louis’ shoulder. 

“What do you want to do babe? Before I leave for sound check.” 

“I’ve been wracking my brains out on how I’m going to fuck you, I tried watching videos last night. It’s really all I could think about” Louis told Harry bluntly

Harry hugged Louis tighter. 

“You’re curious”

“I am.”

“I hope you’re not just practicing with me”

“Why would you think that Haz?”

“Because you’ve never been with any guy before and you wanted to do these things you’ve never done before. You’re curious” 

 

Louis felt he’s being judged by Harry and it did not sit well with him.

“Harry, at this moment. I could not think of anybody else doing these amazing things with other than you” He faced Harry, put his arms around his neck and kissed him. 

“I’m glad. Are you hungry? I’ll order room service”

They talked about almost anything, everything under the sun while eating food. Except talked about their feelings of course. 

“Wait for me ok? We can go together when the show starts. If you want to go around the city, call Jeff he will arrange it for you. I texted you his number now.”

Louis was a bit disappointed Harry was not bringing him for sound check. He did not even mention or ask him if he wanted to come. So he did not ask. 

“I’m ok. I need to read my book anyway”

“Ok, see you later babe” Harry kissed him on the mouth and left the hotel.

He took a picture of the hotel’s outdoor pool from his hotel room and posted in on twitter without a caption. He will check out the hotel’s amenities later after reading his book.


	5. A week

Just last Sunday Louis was at Harry’s show for the first time. Tonight, a week after they first met, he’s seeing his show again for the third time! He could not believe his luck. They’ve known each other for 7 days! What a glorious week it was! 

Harry texted him that he was not going back to the hotel. He would meet Louis at the venue. Louis checked his twitter account before getting ready for tonight’s show. 

@lipids_107 Why does Harry look like he’s been wrecked today? Nooner?

@autumnn_jones Does Harry have a girlfriend now? Is Camille with him? His eyes were so glassy in those videos I’m seeing today. 

Louis’ heart stopped beating for a moment. He felt like crying. Why was he like that? He saw pictures of Camille the other way. Harry and her looked so cozy. Are they together? Then why did Harry invite him to this damn show? Louis thumped his forehead. Duh? Didn’t they shake hands on being friends at the top of Radio City’s sign in New York? They are friends! He continued browsing. 

@yamielaneerea24 Harry’s hair was so dishevelled today. Who did that to you Harry?! 

@theclubofstyles Hey @Tommo_Doncasta ! Harry followed you the other day and now you posted a pic of his hotel, are you with him? Are you watching his show in Dallas?

 

“What the heck?! How do these people know it’s Harry’s hotel from the pool?” Louis was talking to himself. 

@Mayelin_duran @Tommo_Doncasta why did Harry follow you? You don’t even retweet anything about him. Does he know you? Can you hug him for me? 

 

His phone rang in the middle of browsing. 

“Hello Nialler! To what I owe this precious phone call?”

“Tommo! Where the heck are you?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Because I’m outside your fucking dorm and you’re not answering or opening it?”

“I’m in Dallas” There’s no point in lying now.

“Pray tell me dickhead what the heck are you doing there?” 

“I’m watching a concert”

“And you did not bother to invite? How could you go alone? You know it’s dangerous these days! Remember what happened in Vegas recently? The shooter was inside a freaking hotel room, Mandalay Bay no less! What were you thinking? I’m going to tell your mom!”

“Stop with the lectures Niall. I’m not alone. I’m with a friend”

“You don’t have friends here! I’m your best friend and last I checked, I’m still here outside your dorm! Who are you with? What’s the name of your friend?” Niall was getting impatient. 

“Harry… “

“Harry who?”

“Harry Styles”

“Say that again? Harry? As in singer Harry?” Niall’s voice was a tad bit higher than usual now. 

“Yes” Louis could not help but smile.. Mentioning Harry’s name does something to him. It made him smile more and he was giddy.

“When did you even meet him? How did you meet him?”

“It’s a long story I will tell you more about it when I get back tomorrow”

“You better! And you better not replace me as your best friend or I will gut that Harry guy!”

“Don’t be mean to him!”

“Whatever! Bye! See you tomorrow! Don’t be late!” 

They ended the phone call.

***

He met Harry at the back entrance for the venue. Harry held his hand as soon as he walked in. He led him to his dressing room. He saw familiar people and greeted them. They all acknowledged Louis. He walked in Harry’s room. Only Lou, Harry’s make-up artist was in the room. He was looking at the monitor in Harry’s dressing room. People were already inside. Toyota Music Factory was packed. Harry let him sit on one of the chairs and kissed him on his mouth. Louis was shocked. He did not think Harry would kiss him in front of the make-up artist. Harry must have felt him tensed up.

“Relax babe. Lou and I have known each other since I was sixteen”

Lou gave him the biggest smile.

“You have similar names. Lou and Louis, Lou and Loubear” 

“Ready Harry?” Lou asked Harry to sit on his chair.

“Ready. .. Are you comfy Louis?”

“I’m ok here. Go!”

“Do you like my pants, Louis?”

Louis stared at Harry’s pants for a while before he answered.

“I see you really love nature..”

“I do!”

“Also, did you go commando again?” Louis tsk

“I did! Hehehe! Easy access Louis!”

“I did not hear you say that! You’re embarrassing me Haz!”

“Don’t be shy around this lady Louis. She’s fine! Right Lou?”

“Yes Harry! Stop moving! Or I will flatten your hair!” Lou was pretending to lose patience.

“They actually liked my flat hair the other day”

“As well as you skipping your underwear!” Louis yelled.

“Leave my underwear alone Louis” 

“Aren’t you worried about your pants falling off and people seeing Harry junior?”

“Does it look like a junior to you?”

“Well, if you’re talking about size. It’s definitely not a junior”

“Boys, I draw the line with talks of penis size or penis talk ok?”

“I don’t believe you Lou” Harry was probing

“I don’t mind these talks, just not when it’s your dick Harry! Stay still! Argh!”

“Hehehehe.. I’m sorry Lou. You have to deal with Harry all the time”

“It’s cool! He pays me a lot. I’m glad you could join Harry tonight. I heard you live in New York too” 

“I do, until I finished University. Then I go back to Doncaster or wherever I find good work”

“That’s good to hear. Harry here is from Cheshire. He goes home all the time. I’m happy he found a new friend, even more so because Harry stays in New York lately. You could hang out often”

“Yes, I’m happy he has a place near my school too.”

“Muna is on stage now. I better leave and do some touch ups with the rest of the band. See you around Louis. Behave Harry”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Harry saluted

“See you around” said Louis

 

When Lou finally stepped out of the dressing room Harry walked up to Louis and sat on his lap facing him. Harry pressed his nose against Louis’ cheeks. He inhaled Louis’ scent and started kissing him. Louis touched Harry’s neck, then slid both hands down Harry’s thighs. Harry moaned. The sound he made was scandalous really. 

“Shouldn’t you be with your bandmates prepping?”

“We’ve already done soundcheck. They will call me once Muna is off stage. Kiss..”

Louis kissed Harry’s mouth and tried pressing Harry’s body closer to his. Harry was grinding at Louis. His pants slowly bulging. 

“I’m worried about your pants. You’re not wearing underwear Harry.”

“Shit! You’re right! Now I’m sensitive. I feel like this fabric clings to my dick every time I move”

“Think of your sexual buzzkill Haz”

“How can I when you’re in front of me?”

“Sorry.. How about dinosaurs? Frogs? Dead unicorns?”

“Christsake! Don’t be cruel Louis!”

“Did it work?

“ A little bit ok? Let me get up and make sure there’s no tent in my pants”

“You look good Haz. You’re so beautiful”

“You’re my beautiful boy Lou”


	6. Thirteen Days

Louis revealed everything to Niall the next day. He didn’t think it’d be difficult. When you found a friend like Niall you wouldn’t have to worry about being scrutinized. He will fight until the end for you. He’s the kind of friend that would tease you until you peed your pants. But smack the other person that did the same to you. Because, he’s the only one who had the right to wreak havoc unto you. He’s never been happier having Niall as his friend.

 

“So I was looking at your boy’s pictures on twitter” Niall, while chewing his snack. They were sat on one of the School benches.

“I’ll introduce you to him when there’s chance. And he’s not my boy”

“You do that. Anyway, I saw these pictures and his fly was open. Also, it looked like he had a slight boner. I was freaking dying!”

“Show me it”

“Just go to twitter, it’s all over there”

“You better not fantasize about it.”

“Jesus! I didn’t even pay much attention to it until I read those damn captions. Calm your tits ok? And you said he’s not your boy eh?!”

“We’re friends.”

“We’re friends! we don’t kiss and touch each other’s privates Louis”

“Shhhh... don’t speak like that in public. I just know we’re friends. I’m leaning on flings? We’re each other’s flings?”

“Are you asking me? The heck do I know? I have to meet this bloke. Maybe he’ll let me watch a show for free?”

“Thanks for the support Niall”

“No worries, you know I’m here for you dad”

“Shut it! Goodness! I hate it when you say that! And I was being sarcastic jackass!

“Speaking of. So who’s the daddy?

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re both loaded. Who tops?”

“That’s a super inappropriate question. Plus, I told you. We’re not there yet. “

“Do you think you’ll like a dick up your ass or you’re the one slamming it into him?”

“I don’t want to talk about this! Jesus! It’s not all about that Niall. “

“Well, I know you’ve thought about it. I want to help you. I don’t want you running to me bleeding your ass to death or something”

“That’s not good to happen”

“His ass will bleed then”

“That is just so gross!”

“You will be singing a different tune when he’s hitting your prostate. Or when you’re hitting his. Whatever floats your boat”

“Enough of this weird ass talks. I’m not comfortable. I’d rather do my research on my own”

“Louis, two heads are better than one. I can talk to all my gay friends in the community and ask them for you”

“You will do no such thing Nialler! I’m a fully grown man and capable of handling things like that on my own. Let me deal with it please. I’m already nervous as it is. I’ll be spending 13 days with him before he goes back on European tour”

 

“So that means no night out for us? That’s unfair! What about me?”

“We’re at a getting to know stage. I don’t even know how to properly act when we’re alone. I always jump his bones”

“This I got to see” surprised by Louis’ honesty.

 

“Do you want to come with me after school?”

“Of course Louis!”

“I’ll text him. Come to my dorm after your last class.”

“Yes dad”

“Argh” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Just curious how you jump his bones!”

“Quiet! Goodness!”

“It’s 2017 Louis!”

“I know! And there are still people who can’t be themselves because of bigots”

“They don’t matter Lou. People who care for you do”

“I’m ok now, because you’re the only one who knows. It’s a cruel world out there. “

Niall put his arms around Louis.

“Now, I’m having second thoughts. I was not afraid before, because when I was with him nobody really knew me. If you’re going to be around. I’m nervous”

“Louis, I’m like your brother. You can do anything you want with this Harry guy and I promise not to throw up” Louis could tell Niall was trying to lighten up the situation. He could tell that he meant it too.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, really.. You’re still my friend Louis who is not going to stop buying me a cuppa when I need one”

“I knew you’re only using me for my money”

“Not quite. Your good looks too. Girls approach me more when I hang out with you” Niall winked.

“User!”

“See you later”

 

***

 

“This is some posh place. The garden looks like what we have at University. It’s like a hotel with their own concierge and valet. This is so cool!”

“I know. I hope you behave yourself Niall”

“Louieeees, I will try my very best”

Harry emerged from his apartment.

“Louis! I missed you!” His arms were wide open leading Louis to embrace him.

Louis complied and threw both his arms around Harry’s shoulders on his tippy toes. They let go and kissed each other on the mouth. Niall was in awe observing the behaviors of these two.

“This is Niall my best friend, Niall this is Harry” 

Harry offered his hand quickly.

“It’s very nice to finally meet a friend of Louis’. I already thought he does not have any”

“Hey! Wait til you meet my buddies in Donny. There’s a bunch.” 

“I’m only kidding love” Harry’s dimple was showing. It meant he was genuinely happy now.

“Niall, come. I have some snacks prepared or dinner if you preferred”

“Thank you, I’m freaking starving. Louis did not give me a chance to have a bite to eat because he was in a hurry to get here”

Louis rolled his eyes.

Inside Harry’s apartment. 

“Where’s your tv?”

Louis and Harry both laughed, they’re eyes crinkly and watery.

“Let me in on that inside joke, please” Niall raised his eyebrows.

“It’s the first thing Louis asked me as well. You two are really cut from the same cloth. Get what you want to eat from the table and we’ll go to another room”

 

“This is so cool! It’s like a man cave. I can stay here forever Harry” Niall in awe of Harry’s entertainment room.

“Please don’t, you have to leave” Louis was making fun of Niall

“I was only kidding Louis. So do you play these games? I see FIFA.”

“Niall, if it’s there. That means he does” Louis still poking fun at Niall

“Actually, no. I don’t really play those games. I kinda stalked your twitter and saw that you like playing these so I had my assistant get it for me. So the next time we’re together we can play it” 

Louis was amazed by this boy’s thoughtfulness. This was a little gesture but it meant so much to Louis. It’s just a game. It’s a game he liked. And Harry wanted him to enjoy staying at his place that he even managed to get Louis’ favorite game.

“You have to admit Louis, That is sweet”

“I’m aware Niall. Thank you Harry” Louis hooked his right arm to Harry’s side.

“You’re welcome. Do you want to play?”

“Let’s” Niall sat down and took one of the controllers.

They played for hours and did not realize it’s already midnight. 

“I have to go Louis, Harry. I have class tomorrow.”

“I thought you’re already on break” Harry wondered

“Not until Wednesday, Louis and I have different courses and professors.”

“Alright, do you want to stay here? I can set you up in one of the guestrooms?” Harry insisted

“Nah, man. I like to wake up to my messy dorm. Thanks for the offer. What about you Lou? Are you coming?”

Harry was waiting for his answer too. It was cute because Harry looked him in the eyes then stared down at his feet while biting his nails waiting for him to answer. He knew that body language. 

“Ahm, I think I’d stay here with Harry tonight” 

Harry smiled so wide and met his eyes.

“Cool! See you around. Nice to meet you Harry. Take care of Louis. I don’t want him calling me about bleeding ass”

“Ow my gosh Niall! Stop embarrassing in front of Harry!”

“Kidding dad! You know I’d take that call.” Then Niall left

“I swear that boy is going to embarrass me to death” Louis was shaking his head.

“So dad, huh?” Harry was being playful

“You too? Goodness!” 

“I knew you’d be daddy the way you manhandled me the other day.” Louis could not tell whether Harry was still being playful or he was serious.

“Ehrrm, let’s go to bed now. No hanky panky,I’m really tired.” 

“Yes daddy! Cuddles”

 

****  
Louis woke up and thought his jammies were wet. His eyes were still closed and he was stretching his arms while yawning. Then his eyes opened wide when it him. Harry was licking his dick so early in the morning.

“Jesus! A little warning please. Ow, that feels good” Louis grabbed Harry’s hair and gently massaged it. This gorgeous boy was giving head in the morning! 

Harry continued licking the sides of his cock and gently sucked his shaft. He then showered his shaft with butterfly kisses, it felt so good with his mouth so wet and cold. Louis was so hard, plus the fact that he knew he had morning wood. That’s probably why Harry was enjoying this so much. Harry’s eyes were closed as if he was doing this while asleep. Harry tilted his head up with his tongue out licking his shaft, eyes still closed. Harry looked delirious when he saw his eyes rolled for a moment then closed it again. Harry placed his right hand on his cock and started pumping gently. Louis was amazed, Harry’s eyes were still closed. He looked so sexy, ravishing. Then he put his mouth on it. He went all the way down until his dick hit the back of Harry’s throat. It was fucking amazing! He bobbed his head multiple times. Louis was worried Harry was hurting his throat because he was hard as steele. But fuck! This sensation was so good he was about to come. 

“Har..rry.. I’m coming” Louis pushed Harry’s shoulders for warning. But Harry only sucked harder and faster. Louis felt like he’s a roller coaster. He shot his load onto Harry’s mouth. Louis honestly felt weak coming that way. It’s as if Harry drained all his energy by swallowing every bit of his cum. Harry tilted his head up and opened his watery eyes looking at Louis’. He stopped and swallowed some more. 

“Good morning, daddy!” Then winked at Louis.

Louis laughed exposing his beautiful neck. Harry crawled on top of him and put his head on his chest. Louis started to run his fingers down Harry’s back. He wrote H-A-R-R-Y on Harry’s back. 

“Good morning Harry” Louis wanted to be like this forever.


	7. Larry Stylinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler.   
> Notes: I’m so sorry for the twitter handles I’ve used in here. I wasn’t able to ask permission. If you happen to see this and would want them taken down. Please let me know. I will edit it.

They’ve spent every waking moment for the past few days. Louis hardly stayed in his dorm room. They had more privacy at Harry’s Tribeca apartment. It really seemed that everything was peachy. Nobody knew he’s been spending his time with Harry apart from Niall. Louis knew no other boy would make him feel like this. If Harry stopped wanting to spend time with him. So be it. But he will never have this kind of relationship with any other guy that much he knew.

They went to some stores to shop. Harry tried his best to be anonymous. When you act like you’re not famous, it was easy to hide in plain sight. Unless you have stalkers. That’s a different issue. Sometimes though, because Harry has a famous face, it was inevitable.

Harry left for the day to attend a short meeting at Columbia’s headquarters. It was a forty minute drive, so Harry left early. Louis was alone in Harry’s apartment browsing twitter. 

@gottalovethefangirl Yo! Where did those pictures of Harry with a twink come from?

Louis raised his eyebrows. Twink? Was she talking about him? What does a twink even look like? 

@tiabetrippin @Tommo_Doncasta is your nickname Dallas?

“Dallas? Why would that be my nickname?” Louis wondered. He continued browsing.

@yellowtear @Tommo_Doncasta How lovely were you at Harry last night? 

@larrys_rainbow69 @Tommo_Doncasta Hey Dallas, thanks for making my baby Harry happy.

@_haztomlinson_ @Tommo_Doncasta Harry is so gone for Louis. I saw a picture from the deli! Sweet! 

@heroncake Help me trend #LarryStylinson! It’s National Coming Out Day! Support Harry and his boy! 

@Harry_Styles Thank you for having me Dallas, I enjoyed being with you tonight. You were so lovely to me.

I'll be seeing you again soon.  
Love Love. H

Ow boy!

@28delicategentlycurlyfeather @Tommo_Doncasta Was this you? 

 

The picture attached to the tweet was them. Harry and Louis walking out of Spring Street Deli. Harry was wearing a gray Randy’s Donuts hoodie and green packers beanie. He was just normal Louis with his black skinny jeans, Vans and white t-shirt. He thought the picture was not suspicious. Friends walking out of the deli with their take out bags and drinks. Until he zoomed in and looked clearly. Harry held the door for him and was looking down, his dimple showing, his face looked like he was   
glowing and looking at something/someone so precious like he was in love. 

Louis gasped. 

 

People have been questioning Harry’s sexuality for a while and was even quoted he did not want to label himself. Saying that felt like an admission that he wasn’t straight. So people were just left wondering. Interpreting it the way they wanted. But the message was clear it’s as if saying “it’s none of our business” who he wanted to shag.

Today Louis was in a dilemma. Those were his pictures too. His faces was now on the internet. He didn’t know how to react because they’re not boyfriends.

What was he going to tell Harry? He didn’t want to be the cause of his career spiraling down. He knew Harry’s world could be cruel. His concerts are known to be spaces for the LGBTQ community. But even in today’s world, that wasn’t enough. There were more reported suicides because of bullying or depression currently than in any other generations. Prancing around with rainbow capes or boa in concerts only make people in there safe at that instance. What happens outside that bubble?

@hazzberry_jam I know that guy from school. That’s Louis Tomlinson.

@larryyopoly @hazzberry_jam so Louis Tomlinson is @Tommo_Doncasta?

@andrecaro58 Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. I’m here for that. Larry Stylinson for the win!

 

Louis closed his twitter app and closed his eyes. He’s so worried right now. He took a post it note from his backpack and left a note for Harry. 

“Hey! I’ll be at my dorm for now. I forgot I needed to finish some things. See you when I see you. L” he wrote 

It only took him 10 minutes to walk from Harry’s apartment to his dorm. He immediately went to his bedroom. He closed the blinds to make the room darker, put his blanket over his head and started sobbing. He did not understand why he was crying. It maybe because this thing with Harry has not flourished into a relationship he was secretly hoping for and yet it’s already over. He fell asleep thinking about worst scenarios. 

He woke up to the sound of his doorbell ringing. He only slept for two hours and yet his bags were making a very obvious appearance. His eyes hurt. 

The walk from his bedroom to his dorm room entrance felt like forever. He opened the door and was startled to see Harry standing in front of him. 

“Ow babe. Are you ok?” Harry immediately walked in and embraced him also inhaling his scent. 

“I missed you. Don’t leave my apartment just like that and just left me a vague note” Harry was speaking so fast. 

He led Harry to his couch.

“Harry” He did not know where to start.

“Were you worried about the pictures?” 

“You knew?” Louis’ eyes grew wider.

“I kinda have an idea. You will never leave me for anything else. What’s bothering you? Tell me”

“I don’t know how to say it”

“You’re worried that you might be the cause of my career’s downfall?” Harry’s voice was so soft.

“It’s so amazing how you can always read my mind Harry” 

“It’s why I’m so drawn into you. I can read you most of the time. But there’s also this allure of mystery enveloping your whole being and I’m staggered by it.” 

“You don’t know what you’re saying Harry”

“I like you a lot Louis. If you’ll just give me a chance. I want to spend all of my time with you. I know you’ve never been with someone like me before. Please, give me a chance.”

“What about the news? I see a lot of posts on twitter. I saw out pictures.”

“The meeting I attended this morning was about my music and also damage control. My manager was there as well as some P.R. people. I’m not allowed to come out yet. It’s in my contract. But they will set me up with another outing with Camille Rowe. 

Louis, I am at your mercy. I already think I’m not being fair to you by not being out and proud to be with you. Believe me if I had my way it would not be like this. I want to be able to walk holding your hands and kissing you without the fear of getting caught by a paparazzi. With all this baggage, are you willing to give me a chance?” Harry looked like he was about to cry and get on his knees. 

“I’m scared for you”

“Please don’t be. Let me worry about my career. I have people for that”

“If we do this. It means it’s going to be a secret?”

“For now Louis. We can tell our families we are together. Wait, are we? Together?” Harry’s eyes were shining. 

“When you say together… hm.. I’m not. I don’t” Louis was unsure.

“I mean can we be boyfriends?” 

“Boyfriends? I like the sound of that. I like boyfriends. I mean I like us to be boyfriends” 

“You just made me the happiest man today. Thank you boyfriend. I think I deserve a kiss after the stress you put me through with your little note” 

Harry did not have to ask twice. Louis kissed Harry’s mouth like his life depended on it. It was slow, soft and just about every inch heavenly. 

“Lou, promise me. When things like these happen again or there’s a misunderstanding you will have to ask me first and not just leave ok? You make me worry”

“ I promise Harry”

“I’m serious Lou. I will have an outing with this woman for a number of times and you have to trust me.”

“I trust you Harry”

“I knew something is wrong when I read that nore”

“How?”

“You did not even write MY name? I was reduced to “Hey”. My, the audacity of this boy” Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry ok, I could not make myself write your name when I’m sad” Louis confessed.

“Aw baby, c’mere. Look at your eye bags, I’m sorry I caused that. You do not deserve it. Let me kiss you and make up for it”

“I rather think I deserve more than just kisses.”

“You’re the boss dad!”

“Gosh!” 

“Show me your bedroom dad”

“Stop it Harry I’m serious”

“Ok, I’m sorry. Is it your sexual buzzkill?”

“It’s not. I just don’t like it”

“Ok, I’ll stop calling you dad.. For now.. Hehehehe”

“You’re becoming like Niall. I hate it”

“Don’t hate me. Wait what is that on your hair?” He inspected it and saw a single strand of white hair.

“You’re turning into a dad. You have this one piece of white hair”

“Arg.. Pull that white hair off Harry”

“No! You’re going to be a handsome silver fox.. Rawr!”

“I swear to God Harry!”

“No swearing please Lou babe! Where’s the bedroom?” Harry winked

“That way” Louis pointed towards his bedroom

“Shall I carry you there babe?”

“Please”


	8. Stunts

Both of them decided to stay at Harry’s apartment for the next few days. So far it’s been glorious. Sometimes they could sneak outside incognito. That’s what Harry loved about his place . He was almost guaranteed privacy.

Louis was figuring out what food to make at Harry’s immaculate kitchen. His left hand hugging his tummy, right hand under his chin. Harry was walking towards the kitchen with his shirt he was still trying to put on.

Harry grabbed Louis from behind and hugged him. He kissed Louis behind his right ear. Louis smiled, he was ticklish.

“Good morning to the most gorgeous boy standing in my kitchen contemplating on life...”

Hmmm.. it looks like you’re in some type of a dilemma babe”

Harry was already getting eggs, bacon and sausage from the fridge and grabbing the pan.

“Worry not my prince, I will prepare your favorite”

“And pray tell what is my favorite peasant?” Louis sat on a bar stool and opened a box of coco puffs.

“Long and juicy...... sausages right?”

“Hehehehehe... I like those too” Louis threw a few pieces of cereals at Harry.

“Hey stop that, you’re going to have to clean that Lou babe” He said babe with a loud pop.

“Of course not....babe!” Louis mimicked Harry’s popping “b” sound.

“So what do you have planned today” Harry started cooking.

“I don’t know, maybe just read a book and stay here. What time is your outing?” Louis was a bit apprehensive talking about this.

Harry’s brows furrowed. In a short time that he’s spent with Louis, he could really read him like a book.

“You know what I’m about to do isn’t real right?”

“Yeah, I know. Are you going to kiss her or hold her hands?”

Louis was staring at the box of cereals and tying his damnedest not to make eye contact. He started chewing his lower lip.

 

“None of that Lou bear. My label just wanted people to speculate. If they asked I’ll say we’re just friends. The usual. Not admitting anything”

“Yeah?” Louis lifted his head and looked Harry in his eyes.

“Yes Lou bear! Besides she can’t be a daddy. You’re my only dad..deh!” Harry teased, his dimple showing.

“Stop it peasant! How long is it going to take? I’m starving! Also can you make me tea?”

 

“So bossy! Say, please....”

“Please.... “ Then Louis added...”Now!”

Harry laughed. This boy Louis brings out all the smiles in Harry’s face.

“Coming right up boss” Harry prepared Louis’s tea while waiting for the food to cook.

***  
This outing had been niggling Louis. He was torn whether to finish his book or start browsing twitter for pictures of Harry today. He’s so sure they’d be there by now. He started biting his nails. In a few days Harry would start his tour again and he would be back in School. This free time gave the both of them the opportunity to know one another. Although Harry has always assured him how much he liked Louis, he was a bit insecure.

His mom had been married three times. Even her track record did not appeal to Louis’ current situation. His step-dad Dan was great. But how could he be so sure this is it for his mom when all the others didn’t work out as well?

Harry was so vocal about his attraction to Louis. And Louis was the opposite. He doesn’t say it often. Even when Harry asked him to give him a chance and told him he really liked him. Louis could not manage to make a response. The words just wouldn’t come out. So he just agreed to being boyfriends but he never said that he liked Harry back at that time. He was scared.

Twitter won. He started browsing .

@aliciasj_98 Harry was at Kaffe 1668. That’s one good picture. He’s with Camille again.

@ourrlarents I don’t believe this shit! I still prefer Harry with @Tommo_Doncasta. Look at H’s face! He doesn’t look at Camille the way he looks at Tommo

Louis decided to post something cryptic. He grabbed one of his books from his backpack.

@Tommo_Doncasta stop throwing yourself in the water  
for people  
Who will sit and watch  
You struggle  
And drown  
—-A Sea Of Deception by r.h. Sin

Retweeted by rainbowpriority  
Retweeted by hazzberry_jam

@titun_ajat You preach that shit Tommo!

@mia_fee_ Y’all! Louis tweeted because he saw pictures of Harry with Cam. He’s getting jealous! My poor baby Tommo :(

@antilarry Stop with these Larry nonsense! Stop forcing sexuality on Harry. He’s not bi or gay. Let him date Cam! This poor Tommo probably has a gf and you’re all shipping him with a guy! Ridiculous!

@Tommo_Doncasta  
It is a blessing  
To be the color of earth  
Do you know how often  
Flowers confuse me for home  
Rupi Kaur

Retweeted by larryhuana  
@larryhuna Louis is Harry’s home. Do not fight me on this!

Louis stopped browsing and decided to read his book. The comments were stressing him. Maybe he should just call up Niall.

“Tommo! I miss you pal!”

“Do you fancy a cuppa Nialler?”

“You know I won’t say no to that. You’re buying right?”

Louis rolled his eyes.

“Stop rolling your eyes Loueeee”

“Goodness! You and Harry! You don’t even see me!

Of course I’ll buy you? What else is new? Hehe”

“Ok, heading out now. Tommo?! Can you grab one of those candies in Harry’s pantry that he got from the U.K. Store? I love it!”

“Rowntrees fruit pastilles? I may have eaten them all. I’ll check for you”

“You better get me those damn candies Loueee”

“Goodness! Why the sudden craving?”

“I read his Rolling Stones article and he gave it to the writer. I want one too”

“Ok, spoiled brat! See you in a bit”

***

Louis walked in their favorite cafe and slammed the bag of candies to Niall.

“Here you go jackass!”

“Thanks dad! Don’t you dare roll your eyes this time.”

“Sure Nialler”

“Hey did you know what Harry said to the guy when he gave him candies from home?”

Louis shook his head tight lipped.

“He said “this was my youth”. So I’m eating Harry’s youth now.” Niall was seriously amazed with himself.

“You’re sick!”

“You should read that article. I got to know the guy a bit more. Although these blokes only ever reveal what they want. It’s like you only see what I want you to see kind of stuff. You’re lucky you get to spend actual time with him. Bonus you get to suck his dick and vice versa “ Niall winked and stuck his tongue out.

 

“You’re unbelievable. You’re shameless with these kinds of talks. You’re making me blush and really really perpetually embarrassed. “ Louis turned red.

 

“So what you cookin’ and bakin’?”

“Wild thoughts?”

“You dirty hoe!”

“Just kidding!”

Louis opened up to Niall more that day. He needed someone or he would just burst.


	9. Tears Stained Cheeks

The past few days have been spent with utter pleasure. They were acting like a total loved up couple. Harry was so thoughtful to Louis. He never got tired of preparing breakfasts for both of them. Harry asked his staff to stop coming for a while. So they spent more time being domestic. Harry would just load the laundry and Louis would help folding them. They’ve only been to Louis’ dorm a few times. Their two weeks is almost up. Louis just became even lovelier and sassier. It was just pure heaven in their little bubble of a world. 

Even though those days were filled with euphoric bliss Louis was still battling himself with insecurities. He knew he agreed with this set-up with Harry. The more time spent with Harry , the more Louis wanted to scream at the top of his lungs how much he adored this beautiful boy. Now he’s so self-conscious that he started feeling like a kept mistress. Do people even use that word anymore? Only good in the sack but never good enough for a public outing. 

So he kept posting cryptic messages in his twitter account. He had a growing following since Harry started following him and ever since that picture from the deli came out. There were a few people who put two and two together and kept on barraging him with messages. 

Harry hardly logged in to Twitter. His last post was when he was in Texas. That’s when people started calling Louis “Dallas” for a few days. 

Louis started posting

@Tommo_Doncasta   
Perhaps the saddest of all   
Are those who live waiting  
For someone they’re not  
Sure exists  
-7 billion people  
Rupi Kaur

Retweeted by caleah.tayyylor  
Retweeted by yodeling_horton

@allthelovebecca I feel you bro! I’m here! @Tommo_Doncasta

@isabella_gallardo DM me son if you wanna talk @Tommo_Doncasta

 

@Tommo_Doncasta  
If you are not enough for yourself  
You will never be enough  
For someone else

Rupi Kaur

@yellowtear You always say the right thing Tommo. You just helped with my day. Hope yours get better too. @Tommo_Doncasta

 

@singhmathilde Okay who hurt my baby son Tommo? I’m ready to fight?

@sofiya_music_fan replying to @singhmathilde Are you ready to fight your other baby son Horton? 

 

@Tommo_Doncasta   
You look like you smell of  
Honey and no pain  
Let me have a taste of that  
Rupi Kaur

Retweeted by @yellowtear

@berniprinci Harry and Tommo kiss. Confirmed via poem above 

@nikcornett replying to @berniprinci That’s not a question but I agree. 

Louis was reading the replies and could not help but smile. There are good people out there. Seven billion of them. 

He closed his browser. 

Harry was preparing for a short briefing regarding his guesting at a radio station in New York. They’re making the best of it because Harry would leave the next day for his European tour. Harry wanted Louis to be there with him at the studio. 

Louis felt extra clingy today. Perhaps because Harry would leave the next day. He was having separation anxiety. He walked inside Harry’s bedroom. Harry was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Harry was wearing his gray shirt, his change of clothes were with his stylist which they would meet at the radio station. 

Louis hugged Harry from behind and laid his left cheek on Harry’s back. Neither of them talking. Harry continued brushing his teeth while Louis was clinging to him like a koala bear. When Harry finished brushing his teeth. He faced Louis and placed both his arms behind Louis’ back pulling the boy’s body closer to him. 

“What’s wrong? You’re missing me already?”

Louis looked Harry in his eyes, looked down Harry’s chest and nodded. He just felt sad knowing tomorrow they would not sleep together at night. 

“Babe, please look at me. When we have the shows in London and Manchester I can send plane tickets to you and you can be with me during those shows. We can both go visit our hometowns after. I know you have Thanksgiving break. You can come with me in Singapore and Australia too for Thanksgiving break. Does that sound good?” 

Louis nodded. He was too scared to speak and say something he would regret. He thought he’s falling in love. He did not want to say it first. 

 

“That’s my boy.. Now give me the sweetest kiss” 

Louis leaned in and gave Harry the softest, gentlest kiss. 

***

“Hi! Harry! We’re very happy you were able to squeeze dropping by with your very busy schedule” Elvis Duran welcomed Harry.

“Yes, sure. I don’t mind dropping by for a quick visit” Harry was eyeing the headset in front of him. 

“I don’t need to use this headset right?” Harry asked

“Of course you don’t have to if you don’t want to! Who needs a headset right? Here, I’m taking mine off. We always love having you here Harry” Elvis was even more welcoming. 

Everyone in the studio was smiling. Harry brought sunshine to their lives that day and it’s exquisite.

Louis was not inside the radio booth with Harry. He was in a different booth in the studio together with Harry’s stylist. Jeff was with Harry inside the radio booth. 

The flow of the interview was really good. Louis thought Elvis was kindhearted and valued Harry’s privacy. They talked about his music, his idol or musical inspiration. He was very professional. They even reminisced about that one time they caked Harry’s face when he was in his teens. They thought it was really one for the books. They would always have that connection. 

Louis felt goosebumps around his neck when the other girls/ DJ’s in the booth started asking personal questions. 

 

“Harry, we saw pictures of you with a certain Victoria’s Secret model” one of the girl dj’s said.

Louis was tensed.

Harry looked at Jeff before he said anything. It seemed they understood each other without saying anything. Jeff nodded and Harry started talking.

“You did?” Harry was smiling 

“We did, you were holding her bag inside a restaurant.”

“I did?”

“Harry why are you answering our questions by asking another question?”

 

“I was?” Harry was trying to be oblivious

“Yes Harry, so are you guys dating?” The second girl asked. 

“I would not say dating” Harry finally said more than two words this time. 

“So would you say you are at a getting to know each other stage?” These girls were persistent. 

“I would think so” Harry said very slowly

“I think that’s called dating Harry” The first girl decided for Harry

“What about the other guy you were with? The one at the deli?” Second girl asked

“What about him?” Harry’s voice changed. He then looked at Jeff.

 

Louis saw Jeff shaking his head. 

“We’re you two dating as well?” Second girl dj just would not stop probing.

Louis wondered they were talking about Harry’s personal life now and not his music.

“No we are not dating. He is just my friend” Harry said sternly.

Louis felt his whole world crumbled being denied like that.

“Girls enough of that, we don’t need to know who Harry is dating.” Elvis tried to stop the girls from further asking questions.

Louis felt lightheaded. He fled. He left the station in a hurry . He did not want to talk to anybody. He turned off his cellphone and flagged a cab. He wanted to go to his stepdad’s place in the Hampton’s. He did not care if it was a three hour drive. He closed his eyes but tears just kept falling down his cheeks. 

Was this what it felt like to have a broken heart? He’s alive but he felt he’s dying every freaking minute. And those damn tears just won’t stop. Gosh! When will it ever stop?


	10. Beautiful Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in four days, before going to work and after work. The only reason they were in chapters was because I did not know how to post. It's my first time. It is still private I have to figure out how to make it public. If you know how, please put a comment. I know there will be people who will criticize this. But I already accepted that I wrote what I wanted to read. I have been waiting for one of my favorite writers to finish her famous non famous AU, it was taking her so long. Only_larry_can sent me a message, now this was born. This is the last chapter. Thank you. I hope you like it.
> 
> Song I Love You from Alex and Sierra. Title from the same song.

It had been almost three weeks since that incident at a New York radio station.  
Louis expected Harry to show up and explain his side. But he never did. Harry made several phone calls but he never picked them up. Louis wanted Harry’s presence, not his voice from a cellphone. He did not want to talk over the phone. Louis knew he made a rash decision fleeing that way away from Harry. It’s not always good to act and then think. He regretted that moment. He forgot about their agreement that if anything came up he would go to Harry and ask for an explanation. Instead he left like a proper immature boyfriend. Now, he had no clue whether they had broken up or still stewing their misunderstanding. 

When Niall was comforting him be brought a magazine for him to read. He thought it was deliberately done on purpose. He finally was able to read the Rolling Stones article. Now he felt as much as a bigger fool than he was before. Harry just really wanted a chance at dating and he did not want to do it with the limelight. Louis should have understood the situation better since Harry talked to him about it when he asked for a chance for them to be boyfriends. 

He hardly logged in to his social media accounts. He once read in twitter that antis were right. Harry was only friends with Louis since he denied having a relationship with him and played coy when asked about Camille Rowe. It only broke his heart even more. 

Today, he was ready. He wanted Harry to notice him. 

@Tommo_Doncasta

A Time To Talk

When a friend calls to me from the road  
And slows his horse to a meaning walk,  
I don't stand still and look around  
On all the hills I haven't hoed,  
And shout from where I am, What is it?  
No, not as there is a time to talk.  
I thrust my hoe in the mellow ground,  
Blade-end up and five feet tall,  
And plod: I go up to the stone wall  
For a friendly visit.  
Robert Frost

Retweeted by yellowtear

@tiabetrippin Tommo is back! 

@roses.daggers My baby wants to talk. What are you waiting for Horton?

@Larry.is.everything replying to @roses.daggers Tag him so he knows @Harry_Styles

@gqmzq @Tommo_Doncasta What can you say about all the gossip rags talking about you and Harry?

@Tommo_Doncasta replying to @gqmzq 

Aesop’s Fable

The Owls, The Bats And The Sun

The Owls, Bats, and several other Birds of night used to meet together in a thick shade, where they abused their neighbors in a very social manner. Their satire at last fell upon the Sun, whom they all agreed to be very troublesome, impertinent, and inquisitive. The Sun chances to overhear his critic, but contented himself replying: “Ladies, I care little for your opinion, but I wonder how dare you abuse one who could in an instant destroy you; however, the only answer I shall give you or the revenge I shall take of you, is to shine on”

\--Gossips are best answered by silence.

 

***

Today was Harry’s show in Milan and he was trying to get a live stream of Harry’s show. When he finally found one. He could not wait to watch it. 

Harry Styles Updates @BestDailyHarry  
Threads of live streams

Live  
Periscope

Louis started watching. Harry looked so good. He missed kissing and hugging him. Harry already sang Sign Of The Times but he did not walk out of the stage and fans were still recording.

“This last song is for someone I never meant to hurt. This is for you”  
I fell in love with a beautiful boy  
And he still takes my breath away  
I fell in love in the morning sun  
While the hours slipped away  
Sometimes when I hear your name  
A smile creeps on my face  
And for reasons I can't explain  
It's never out of place

'Cause I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to  
'Cause I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to

You ran your finger down my back  
And you spelled out your name  
While we lay there on the soft warm ground  
For a week and thirteen days

And I know that it sounds so wrong  
And you've heard all this before  
I didn't come back and I wasn't there  
I won't trouble you no more

'Cause I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to  
'Cause I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to

Every time I try to fight it  
Everything just turns out wrong  
Maybe if I got my timing right  
I wouldn't end up alone

I fell in love with a beautiful boy  
And you still take my breath away

When you left it was the end of my world  
'Cause I never got to say

That I love you  
More than you think I do  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to  
'Cause I love you ('Cause I love you)  
More than you think I do  
And I love you (I love you)  
Now you don't want me to

'Cause I love you  
Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh  
And I love you  
Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh  
'Cause I love you  
Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh  
And I love you  
Now you don't want me to

 

Harry took a bow and left the stage. 

It’s 3:30 in the afternoon and Louis was left speechless. Was the song about him, for him? He wanted to cry. Harry never said he loved him. Did he mean it? But it’s a song. So he tweeted.

@Tommo_Doncasta  
I spelled out YOUR name. 

@Tommo_Doncasta  
There is a difference between  
Someone telling you  
They love you and  
Them actually  
Loving you  
Rupi Kaur

@Tommo_Doncasta  
Sometimes  
The apology  
Never comes  
When it is wanted

And when it comes  
It is neither wanted  
Nor needed

Rupi Kaur

 

@theofficial1dsquad Seriously! What does this mean Louis? That was in Harry’s song!

@yellowtear I’m officially dead. Harry wrote a song for Louis. Did you see Louis’ tweet? The song was about him!

@tiabetrippin @yellowtear It’s definitely about him! 

 

Louis’ timeline was going crazy but there’s not one response from Harry. He was so sure Harry would at least reply to his tweet. He was disappointed. He fell asleep crying once again. 

***

Louis woke up to the sound of his doorbell buzzing. He looked at his phone and saw the time. It’s freaking 5:00 AM! He’s going to castrate Niall for this. He’s been supportive with his situation but now is not the best time. For fuck’s sake! 5 AM?! 

 

He opened his door. There he was, Harry the love of his life. He looked so tired but he still looked so beautiful. They both stared at each other both conscious of their appearance. Harry was still wearing the same clothes he wore at his show in Milan. Louis’ eye bags as usual were making an appearance. How lovely! He surely did not feel fabulous right now. 

Harry freaking Styles suddenly knelt in front of Louis. 

“Harry, ow my gosh! Please come inside. Don’t do that!”

Harry went inside. They were both sat on the couch and neither of them was talking. Harry knelt in front of him again. He held both Louis’ hands and started talking.

“Babe, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me….  
If I could just turn back time I would have done it differently. I was not able to come to you right away because of my fucking commitments. I did not want to do a half ass job on asking for an apology. I meant what I sang. I do love you, there I said it. I’m so in love with you. I will do anything for you . Everyday I was so scared. You know why?”

Louis shook his head.

“I was scared of losing you. You never once told me that you liked me or loved me. I was very vocal on saying I like you but you never once said you felt the same even after I asked you to be my boyfriend. You just said that you liked the idea. But you never told me. Please Louis, please will you love me too?”

Louis’ tears fell down. This time they were happy tears. Never in his wildest dreams that he would think Harry Styles would be here in his dorm begging him to please love him too.

“You’re so silly Harry! Remember when we first met? You were reading my mind. Even after that, you finished my sentences, words I’ve been meaning to say but didn’t. How can you not read that I love you too?”

“Ow babe, I needed to hear it too.. “ Harry let go of his hands and grabbed the back of his neck. 

“I missed kissing your glorious glorious mouth, please let me” And Louis let him

Harry kissed him so tenderly. 

“I love you Louis”

“I love you Harry”

 

***

When Louis finally read Harry’s response later that afternoon.

@Tommo_Doncasta  
I spelled out YOUR name. 

@Harry_Styles replying to @Tommo_Doncasta poetic license. It was not soft warm ground either. I remember it being a soft warm bed… my beautiful boy...


End file.
